


Midnight Star

by Tony_boy96



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Acceptance, Choosing between Father or Boyfriend, Girl attempt to steal will, Loyalty, M/M, Nico badass, Nico is more open, Original Characters - Freeform, Sarcasm, True Love, Will is hot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-11 13:57:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7055302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony_boy96/pseuds/Tony_boy96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Nico are deeply in love, they are a good team, Nico opens up more. But life itself, connection, family ties, loyalty, and stability are tested when a boy shows up at camp with obvious signs of torture, when it turns out it was by Hades, Nico's loyalty is tested, his friends and boyfriend or his father? Will Nico make the choice that could possibly sever ties with the side he doesn't choose?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In The Beggining...

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven't done any demigod stories in a very long time, plus I didn't get a whole lot into the whole power usage thing but I will try my hardest, also I've never written for Nico before but I'm gonna try it because ever since Hidden Oracle came out I have legit been obsessed with their relationship. Enjoy

Will/Nico

Nico woke up feeling happier than usual and refreshed. Two weeks ago he had been asked out by the newest guy to turn his head, Will Solace. Will had basically had to hunt Nico down because Nico had been avoiding him because he didn't want Will to think bad of him, for allowing Octavian to kill himself. But Will had hunted him down and told him that he needed to help him in the infirmary, and basically asked him to help because he wanted to spend time with Nico. This had given Nico the feeling of skeletal butterflies in his stomach. Now they were officially together, they had even convinced Chiron to let Nico sit at the Apollo table. The other Apollo campers were all really supportive of their half brother finding someone who made him happy regardless if it meant having a gay brother. Austin had said, "Hey man, it was cool when the Greeks were top dog, and it's still good now, plus you know that with the looks like his dad's had some guys here and there. 

Nico got out of bed and gotten ready for the day, he threw on black jeans and a black t-shirt, he opened up his door and found the ever gorgeous Will solace standing at his door. Perfectly tanned shin, blond hair dancing in a small wind, his camp t-shirt and khakis in their usual wind blown condition. Arm propped up above his head as he leaned against the door frame. "Hey beautiful" Will said putting a hand around the back of Nico's head and pulling him into a kiss. "Good morning to you too" Nico said slightly giggling when they finally pulled apart, giggling! Will was really the only one in both the world of the living or the dead who could make him do that. But that was merely because that was how much Will meant to him. 

During breakfast Austin, Kayla and Will got into a conversation about who had the best gifts from Apollo. A couple of the other tables piped up and said that they claimed that Will was the best with archery, while Will held his hands up saying, "I'm not as good as some of my other siblings," then he smirked, "But when it comes to healing other people I'm afraid there, I'm at the deeper end of the gene pool" He could feel the quizzical stare coming from both the Poseidon table, "In the Apollo cabin of course, not that I can heal with water or anything" Will said blushing. "Is he turned around?" He whispered, "Yeah he did" said Nico checking then turning around and smirking. 

"Ok then" Austin said, "after breakfast, Archery contest" "Yeah, see I would" said Will but unlike you guys I actually work in the infirmary, and I need to check on Katie from Hephaestus, Benny from Hermes, and Dusty from Ares." "What did they do?" Kayla asked, "Well Katie has burns, no surprise there, but Benny attached a small firecracker to Dusty's spear and when Dusty went to use it for practice it must have been one that the Hephaestus cabin was working on because it sent them both flying across opposite sides of camp the other day." "Oh that's what that was then," Kayla said. "Fine then we'll make it 11:30" you can be done in 4 hours right?" Austin asked, "I'll see you then" Will said clasping his half-brother's hand shaking on the deal, "The one who can get the most points in fifteen arrows in the shortest amount of time wins and is the best archer in camp."

Nico accompanied Will to the infirmary, when they walked inside Will had his green camp Doctor shirt on. He stopped by Katie first, "Good morning Katie, how are you feeling?" Will asked, "Better" she replied, "Let me see your hands?" Will asked, she held them up, they were a light tint of pink, "Very good," Will said inspecting them, "I would say hold them in ice water for two more hours then you are free to go after I check them" he said walking away, "Nico could you get some cold water and ice?" Nico got the water and ice, Will was one of the only people who could ask him to do something and no mater how stupid it may sound, he'd do it.

"Benny how are you feeling?" Will asked moving on to the boy covered with char marks, grass stains, dirt, and nursing a lightly black eye. "I feel like I was thrown into a oven, a very dirty oven." Benny said back, "Well seeing as when you landed you did so on Peleus' tail at about four to five miles an hour." Will said consulting a clipboard. "Your lucky I don't have to put you in a full body burn cast" "ugh you would dare to consider hiding this gorgeous face!?" Benny demanded. "OH you are so right I wouldn't dare covering up such a gorgeous face" Will said leaning closer, Nico couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy, "Why don't you tell me when you grow it back Anakin, then I'll send you on your merry way" Will said pulling away. Nico smirked, and looked down the smirk vanishing when he saw the small crack in the ground at his feet. 

Next will moved on to the boy in the bed two away from Benny, "And what about you Dusty?" Will asked, "and gods you really are," Dusty was covered in grass stains, friction burns, and dirt smears. "Well at the moment I'm ready to tear that little punk's head off," Dusty said gritting his teeth. "yeah I can guarantee that won't be happening soon, you fractured your leg in two places, and broke your wrist." Nico saw Benny stick his tongue out at Dusty, and saw that latter close his eyes and flop his head back onto the pillow looking frustrated. It took all of two whole hours for both Nico and Will to scrub the stains off of Dusty and then another hour to scrub the ones off of Benny.

Then Nico and Will walked to Will's cabin so he could change into a tang top and khakis. Then to the Armory to get a bow and arrows, when they got to the archery range there was a small crowd gathered. Will walked to the shooting line, where Austin was already waiting. Nico sat and watched with the crowd. Both Austin and Will stepped up to the shooting line, about 50 yards from the targets, both notched their first arrows, and released, both hit the target though Will's was in the second ring and Austin's was in the third ring but just on the edge on the line in between the second and third rings. They both continued to fire multiple rounds at the targets, Nico loved watching Will shoot, the way his muscles moved, the way his body seemed to flow in between the actions. How gorgeous Will looked when he's was determined. Obviously Will had inherited his father's good looks. 

When they were both done it was tallied as a tie, so they went, retrieved the arrows and shot again. Sibling rivalry always got intense in the Apollo cabin simply because sometimes that's when the arrogant gene kicked in from their father. Will hit the target dead center, then sent two more arrows, bot splitting the previous arrows down the center. Austin did the same three seconds later. When they had both finished Austin had two points more than Will did. They congratulated each other, and went back to the crowd of spectators. Nico, out of the corner of his eye, saw Victoria from the Nike cabin, twirling her hair around her finger, playfully staring at Will. Oh hell naw bitch, Nico thought to himself, That there is my man, you lay one greedy little manicured paw on him and I will personally kill you and make sure you get eternal torture.

Will walked up to him, laughing and hugged him, then Nico leaned up and kissed him, "Don't worry your still a winner to me" he said with a smile, he hugged Will and snuck a glance at Victoria she had a lower face now and and a determined fire in her eyes that said she was wanting to try to steal Will away. "Oh please try bitch, please try" his eyes said, as he gripped Will a little tighter.


	2. Proving Yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico starts brooding, Will tries to cheer him up, then Nico has a nightmare but its just a dream, or maybe...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So I got some good feedback from chapter one. The reason I took so long is that I want to put myself on a schedule so I would like to post maybe every Wednesday or, failing that the soonest day possible. I hope you guys like this chapter I've been batting this idea around for awhile.

Will/Nico 2

After everyone was done giving their congratulations and talking about stuff they went and had lunch. At least when the Apollo kids won something they didn't rub it in everyone's faces, ok so maybe they did a bit due to that arrogance gene, but still, when someone like from the Nike Cabin won they flaunted it on their sleeves, and milked the victory and bragging rights as much as they could to anyone who would listen. During lunch Nico was, as usual, sitting next to Will, he turned and saw Victoria staring at him and Will. She looked at Nico with a dry jealous look, and just to piss her off Nico put an arm through Will's and they held hands and Nico kissed Will's cheek. Nico turned back to the fuming daughter of Nike to see her furious bluff, "What's the problem?" Nico said with his eyes, "Is this the first time you've ever lost?" 

After lunch will and Nico went for a walk. Will was still in his tang top and khakis, Nico was in his black t-shirt and jeans, but the sleeves to his t-shirt were rolled up as far as they could go. "You know you look absolutely breathtaking in those clothes, although you should substitute the jeans for pants or at least cargo shorts" Will said staring at Nico, who blushed as Will spoke, "Me? Please your the hot one, I'm just gods awful pale, when you take your shirt off everyone in camp stares, boys and girls, when I do it I look like one of the skeletons I can summon." Nico said looking off to the side. "When you walk out of your cabin everyone says hi and waves and is all buddy buddy, but when walk around I'm a total freak to them I'm sure some people even wonder what makes you like me" 

"Nico I swear, if your gonna go all Dark Knight brooding on me about how everyone hates you then I'm going to leave you to do it in peace" said Will stopping and turning Nico around so they faced each other. "Nico di Angelo I love you, you are my guy, the thing that gets me up in the morning, the one I think about when I'm down, the one who's company I can't get enough of." Nico stared into Will's eyes, and he knew he meant every word of it. "You, Mr. di Angelo, are my guardian angel, hell, you are my angel in general." Will said pulling Nico into a kiss unlike any they had ever shared before. It made Nico feel a current of electricity course through his veins,the passion was unmistakable, when Will pulled away, he hungered for another one. "I will not stand for losing you," Will said, "You have my heart completely, all I want is to be the light in the darkness in your life, your Polaris, your... Your midnight star." Will said, "Gods you are sappy" Nico said, Will looked like he wasn't sure what was coming, he seemed worried so Nico put both hands on either side of Will's face and pulled him n for a kiss. "And I can't get enough of it."

After an hour of walking they ended up in the woods, and a figure walked in the distance, in a black hoodie, and pitch black jeans, "Who's tall, dark and brooding over there?"Will asked, "That" Nico replied "would be Ash, son of Eris" "Oh good gods above, since when do we have a cabin for her?" Will asked, "I'm not sure" Nico replied "we have so many now it's kinda hard to tell, but if you think I'm the dark, brooding type he is far worse than I am" Nico said. With that they walked back into camp. They walked together, first to the camp store to get the shorts that Will had suggested. Will bought them for Nico and they then went to the Arena to practice. As they practiced Nico with his Stygian sword and Will with his arrows, they were approached by two other campers; Chase Roswell son of Ares (probably the most decent acting of the cabin) and Toby Fletcher son of Athena. "Hey you guys wanna try and face us?" Chase asked, "Two against two?""Fine your on" Will said. 

Toby took his shirt off, he was decently muscled for a bookworm, Nico thought, the "nerd glasses" we're the only thing setting Toby aside from being called athletic. Nico felt himself give a small smirk, then Nico quickly caught Will's eyes which said Nico would be paying for that later, which Nico had no doubt of. Toby pulled out a spear and a sword, Chase had twin swords, and Nico could swear he had a knife on either side of his belt. Nico pulled out his sword, which seemed to drink in all the darkness around it, Chase smiled, " well this will be fun" Will pulled out a sword, they all attacked. Will took on Toby they fought back and forth with Will decently being able to hold his ground. Nico was going wild on Chase, he was really making Chase work, they slashed toward each other, clashed, taking advantage of weak spots. In the end they all were exhausted and called it a draw. 

Later that night, Will was sitting on Nico's bed, "I'm happy I don't share this cabin with anyone," he said arms wrapped around Will's curled up next to him. "Why's that?" Will asked, Nico looked up at him, "Because I don't have to share this moment with anyone but you" "gods you are sappy" Will said "but don't worry I love it." It got to 11:00 and Will left to go back to his cabin and Nico fell into a dream. (Quite literally) 

~~~~~~~Beginning of Dream~~~~~~~

Nico was falling. He landed with a lighter thud than he had expected what with the ground being rocks that were black as death. Looking around Nico realized why. He was in the Underworld. Suddenly everything sped up, as he went he recognized every hallway, and turn but soon found himself in a place he didn't recognize. Then he knew, a wing of Hades' palace that he had never been to before, it was in all respects far more dark, depressing and terrifying than the rest of the Underworld. 

He was shoved through a black door and into a room that could only be described as Friday the 13th, Nightmare on Elm St., the Halloween movies, Chainsaw massacre, and Sweeney Todd (minus the singing) all shoved into a room. There was blood everywhere, every torture device ever brought into existence, Nico recognized most of it as his father's collection (because come on everyone needs a hobby ever the lord of the underworld) in the room chained to the wall was boy who couldn't have been any older than 14. The boy hand dirty blond hair, and a long lanky form, he was bruised, bloody, he was cut, he had a black eye, and looked like a couple of hellhounds had gone at him. 

A man and a woman stood over him. Nico recognized the man as Hades, but couldn't place the woman. She looked like an escapee from a film noir movie. She had her hair cascading down her back like a river of ink, had hair from either side of her head tied up in the back. She had Caucasian skin but it had a tint of gray in it. She had a dark purple dress on, which had wisps of black smoke trailing behind her as she paced, and eyes that glowed like hell fire. "Where is it?" She asked brandishing a whip. She had a voice like a whip "Where are THEY" Hades corrected emphasizing they, "fine yes where are THEY" she mimicked. "I-i-i don't know" the boy said. He had a shaky voice but still a soothing voice all the same. "Ugh I hate that disgusting voice!" The woman said. She grabbed the boy by the chin, forcing him to look her in the eyes, tiny wisps of black smoke rose from where their skin made contact. "My dear child it is not within your nature to lie, so I suggest you cease your childish game!" The woman grew claws and slowly dragged one finger down the boy's face not deep enough to kill him but still deep enough to leave a visible mark.

~~~~~~~~~~End of Dream~~~~~~~~~

Nico say up in bed the morning light showing the rough the window. There was frantic pounding on his door. "Nico open up please!" It was Will. Nico opened the door and was startled to find Will, Percy, Austin, Kayla, and Annabeth in front of his cabin and circle of black grass about a foot wide surrounding his cabin, "What happened?" He asked, "We saw the black grass thought something was wrong and came to check on you" Will said. "I'm sorry it was just a nightmare" Nico said. They all went to breakfast uneasy but ok. Nico helped in the infirmary again not having much else to do. Then after lunch, HE showed up, running.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sounds like shits about to go down, but anyway, i have a contest, Whoever can guess who the woman is in Nico's dream, can appear in the next chapter or chapter 4 depending on which comes first. You get a hint;she caused the Judgement of Paris.


	3. The Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A boy shows up in camp chased by monsters, and the campers spring into action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo sorry this took so long I've been working through some shit going on plus I'm fighting of writer's block, but to the question I asked the goddess was none other than Eris: Goddess of Chaos. She wrote on an Applez;to the most beautiful, and threw it in between, Hera, Aphrodite, and Athena, eventually it turned into Alpha girl smacked own until Zeus told Paris, Prince of Troy to pick the most beautiful. Anyway enjoy

Will/Nico 3

Nico was having such a good day until he showed up. Nico was still thinking about his dream the previous night. The woman torturing the boy and in his father's palace too. Nico wasn't sure he wanted to burden Will with the information. Then suddenly there came a yell from the direction of the woods. Everyone looked just in time to see a boy stumbling out of the woods, and a pack of hell hounds chasing him. Everyone jumped up and ran to him, weapons were being drawn, Nico, while running saw a wave appear out of the corner of his eye and saw someone riding it. Percy in action Nico thought. He drew his blade that shined against the sun. The campers that had weapons on them jumped into action while the others protected those who were less able to fight. 

This left about twenty demigods, Nico, Will, Percy, Kayla, and Austin included, against a pack of bloodthirsty hell hounds. Behind the hell hounds tons of figures flew into the sky trailing thick black smoke. When they hit the ground they solidified into humanoid figures with a wide assortment of weapons. A grabbed the boy and pulled him behind the campers line. When they collided they fought as hard as they could. Nico slashed through two figures who turned to smoke then re-solidified at the other side of Nico's blade. Nico saw a hell hounds come bounding toward him and Nico charged straight for it, when Nico got close enough he took a swing and the blade went through the top of the beast's head and came out the bottom, turning the beast into a puff of smoke. 

Nico looked around frantically for Will and found him cornered by four shadow figures. No Nico thought and went running straight for them when Will let out a sharp whistle and the figures stumbled around hands over their ears, "Nico duck!!!" Someone shouted, Nico hit the ground so hard he got dirt all over his face. When he looked up the figures all had arrows in their chests, and exploded into smoke. He turned around and saw Austin with a bow in his hand. "Thanks" Nico said. "No problem" Austin said and went back to the fight, "Will please be careful" Nico said when he turned around there were fights going on everywhere, "I've had enough of this!" Nico said angrily and raised his hands and the ground cracked open in multiple places and and skeletal hands rose from the cracks, and skeletal warriors emerged. 

The skeletal warriors interrupted the fights and the campers all backed away and regrouped as the skeletons took care of the shadow figures and the hellhounds. Soon they were all gone. Then all the demigods in the fight walked to the infirmary. Will stopped them at the door, "Hang on!" He said holding up his hands, "Let me look him over first then go from there!" "How'd those monsters get in?" One girl shouted, "What happened to him?" Another camper asked. Will walked into the infirmary and found the boy on a cot. he sat down at the boys feet. When the boy woke up with a start Will held him back, "hey, hey hey it's ok your safe now, your amount friends." The boy seemed to relax, "What's your name?" Will asked. "Jonas" the boy managed. He had dark blond hair, fair skin, and eyes of a grayish blue. 

"Do you know why they were chasing you?" Will asked, "Because I escaped from Hades' dungeon" Jonas said, Will looked taken aback. "Give me one second" Will said standing up. He walked to the door of the infirmary, and called for Nico. Nico walked into the infirmary, and sat down, "My name is Nico" Nico said, "Jonas" he said. "Who did this too you?" Nico said, "Hades and Eris" Jonas said. Nico's face drained of color, and he felt stunned. "W-what?" The boy asked, "W-what happened?" Nico looked at the boy grimly now. "Hades is my father." Jonas shot up and backed away as far as he could. "Why did my father do this to you?" Nico said, "Because he thinks I stole some Helm of his, Nico rolled his eyes, "yeah yeah the stupid Helm of Darkness, I swear if I had a drachma for every time he lost that I swear to the gods, I could buy Olympus!" "What about Eris?" Will asked, "She wants something even more special" the boy said. "My mother's necklace" "and who is your mother?" Will asked. "Harmonia," Jonas said, "The goddess of Harmony"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So anyway that shit all happened, ok so I'll be honest I feel like this story my flop if it hasn't already, so please let me know if you'd like to see more added to this story, I'm beginning plans for a new story if this one flops and do what will happen wth it.

**Author's Note:**

> So hope you guys liked that chapter, let me know what you think, and if I should write more. If you guys want to give some ideas for this story or other one shots or even just want to discuss my kikis Tony_boy96 my tumblr is PJO-fanfic-obsession.


End file.
